The Caine Adventures
by toymachine87x
Summary: PLEASE REVIEW! This is a story about one of triguns villians- Caine the Longshot. You know, the guy with the gigantic Sniper Rifle? Anyways, if your craving some action, read this. Extreme gore. *INCOMPLETE* More chapters on the way. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The first customer

The Caine Adventures.  
  
When he wasn't doing Knives' dirty work, he liked to do a couple of jobs himself. The "he" that I'm talking about is Caine The Longshot- a member of  
  
the Gungho Guns.  
  
(IN BAR) Caine was in an old, dusty tavern called "The Waterhole". Sitting at his table in the far right corner, he waited for potential customers. They knew where to find him. He was a gun for hire. Just then a sweaty fat man who was stumbling over himself, looking around nervously, walked up to Caine. (Fat Man) Sir, I have heard of you. (Whispers) Are you Caine The Longshot?  
  
(Caine) Nods his head.  
  
Because his face was sweaty, the fat man began to reach over with his swollen, jewel-laden hand to grab a napkin on the table, but Caine snatched  
  
it away.  
  
(Fat Man)(Nervous) I, I, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I have a job that needs your special attention. My name is Cornelious Lengle, and I am a very  
  
wealthy man.  
  
(Caine) Hands the napkin that he grabbed to Cornelious. It has a number on it-Cornelious looks at it.  
  
(Cornelious) 100 THOUSAND! He barely stops himself from shouting. OK, OK, It's agreed. Here are the details. Cornelious sets a folder down on the  
  
table. (Starts to leave) Oh, before I go, I guess I should tell you where I'm going to be able to pay you. I'll be at the governor's mansion of Van Halla. You can't miss it.  
  
Cornelious struts out of the bar knowing that he's going to be a little less richer. But who knows? Maybe Caine will fail, or maybe Cornelious won't  
  
have to pay him... 


	2. Trouble at the bar

Caine wondered why this odd man came to him in the first place. Maybe because he's the best...maybe not. Oh well. He picks up the folder Cornelious put on the table and opens it.  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) Hmmm.. Let's see who my target is. (Opens Folder) Jeff Olrich huh, nice picture; what an ugly mug. I'm going to enjoy killing this guy. Oh, I see, this guy is running for office against Cornelious-that's why he wants Olrich dead. That's also why Cornelious is staying in a governors mansion-he IS a governor. Let's see (Looks In Folder Again) he's staying at.. The Hail Hollows Inn, in room 208b. The town that he's in, is called Glass Glades..Time to work.  
  
Caine left the bar that day and got on an old dirt bike, sniper rifle strapped to his back. Just as he was pulling out, the Waterhole barkeeper ran into the dusty street, his apron falling off.  
  
(Barkeeper) Stop! Stop! You didn't pay for your drink!  
  
(Caine) Caine stops the bike by swerving to one side, pulls out his revolver, turns around, and shoots the barkeeper in the knee. He then walks over and puts his revolver up to the barkeeper's head.  
  
(Barkeeper) Ahhhhh!.. My knee! (Crying) Please, Please spare me. I, I, I can pay you, but please don't kill me!  
  
(Caine) He puts away his revolver and gets back on his bike.  
  
(Barkeeper) Thankyou! Thankyou!  
  
After about a mile of driving, Caine stopped the bike again. He got off, looked into the town where he just came from, and took out his sniper rifle. Caine laid stomach first down in the grass and his rifle extended out to its full length. Looking through the scope, he saw the bartender on his knees, right where Caine left him... The fool. There was also a group of people surrounding him. He was going to enjoy this kill. Caine put his finger on the trigger, it felt good. He was trying to decide where to hit the Barkeeper. Right that moment, the people surrounding the barkeeper started to help him up. At the same time, it looked as if the barkeeper was giving a description of his attacker. Caine couldn't let that happen. He lined up the scope,-oh, this was going to be great- took a breath, exhaled, and slowly squeezed the trigger. With a deafening "BOOM!" the bullet flew with supernatural accuracy hitting the bartender in the neck. The bartender's head meanwhile, flew up about 100 feet. While his neck sprayed a fountain of blood, the hands and arms that were helping the bartender up got severed into pieces. The group of people surrounding him was no better off. Because Caine's rifle was so powerful and the bullet was flying so fast, everyone in the group surrounding the barkeeper were torn in half, blood spraying everywhere from their numerous severed arteries. Caine surveyed the scene with his scope. He was satisfied.  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) Enough fun for now, I really have to get on the job.  
  
Caine got on his bike and started driving towards Glass Glades. 


	3. A blockade of trouble

It was an unbelievably long ride. He'd been driving for hours to get to this damn "Glass Glades" town.  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) This is taking too long. I'm wondering if 100k was really a fair price for this kind of aggravation. If I'm still angry, I can take it out on some people when I get to this town...Oh crap, what is it now?  
  
There was a barricade in front of his path, and a group of men behind it. Most of them had blunt objects, but some had pistols. Caine knew what they were up to. He was about 30 feet in front of the barricade, when the group of men started holding their hands out in the motion to stop. One guy stood out among the rest. He must be the guy in charge. Their leader started to say something.  
  
(Leader) Hey you! You have to pay the toll!  
  
(Caine) Stays silent, but notices that the barricade is a fuel tanker.  
  
(Leader) What ARE you!? DEAF! I Said you gotta pay the toll. Guess what that means buddy boy. It means give us everything you got!  
  
Immediately after the gang leader finished his sentence, Caine whipped out his revolver and shot a bullet at the gasoline truck, hoping it still had fuel in it. The tanker exploded, killing at least 5 of the 20 gang members he saw, and provided a distraction that gave him ample time to cloak himself as he jumped off his bike.  
  
*AUTHORS NOTE- For those of you who don't know, Caine has a coat that can make him blend into his environment  
  
(Leader) Shit! Where is that bastard? I just saw him a minute ago. Dang it, we los...  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, the gang leader's head twisted all the way around so far that he could see down his back. Caine broke his neck. When the horrified gang members saw this, they started frantically shooting in that direction, and also at their leader-speeding his death.  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) I'm going to make those punks pay for delaying me!  
  
Caine angrily walked up to each and every gang member, and put a bullet through the back of their heads.  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) I'll teach you to mess with me. BLAM! Damn bitches! BLAM! What did you think was going to happen? BLAM! Now why'd you have to delay me? BLAM! Frickin punks! BLAM! DIEEEEEEEEEE! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!  
  
(Caine) They just had to make me kill them. They just had to.  
  
By the time Caine was done with all the gang members, it had become too dark to travel. Caine would have to camp for the night.  
  
(Caine) Damn! Oh I wish those bandits could come back to life so I could kill them again. I'm going to have to be delayed! Better set up shop then.  
  
Caine falls half-asleep, always ready for the impossible. 


	4. The target is found

Caine woke up early that morning and got on his bike. It took about another 3 hours to get to Glass Glades. The town was huge. It was also modern for that time. When Caine arrived he parked his bike on the outskirts of the town. After he did that, he started to walk down the numerous dusty streets looking for that one inn.  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) Finally! I found this place! The Hail Hollows Inn- pretty nice. Ok, gotta check if this Olrich character is in.  
  
Caine walked into the Inn. In actuality, the so called "Inn" was a really high-class hotel. Caine went over to a reference sheet that was laminated onto an indoor pillar, and looked for the floor level for room 208b.  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) Hmm.. there it is! Level 4- that's where my target is. Oh good, from what it says here, he has a window room. First I have to see if he's even in his room.  
  
Caine walked over to the stairs and climbed four stories. He then looked for the room he was looking for.  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) 205, 206, 207, there it is. 208, just the number I'm looking for.  
  
Caine knocked on the door and then sprinted around the corner where the staircase exit was. The door opened.  
  
(Olrich) Hello? Is anybody there? (Feminine voice in background) Who is it Jeff? (Olrich) Oh, nobody, maybe some pranksters.  
  
(door closes)  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) Ok. Now It's time to find a perch. I know where my target is now.  
  
Caine left the town and got on his bike. He spotted a cliff about 2 miles away. It was perfect. The drive took Caine about 10 minutes to get there. The cliff was about 150 feet tall and it looked like any holding or grip he would get might break off, and send him careening to his death below. He had to chance it.  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) Wow. This is going to be a rough climb. Oh well, for 100k it's worth it.  
  
Caine started the climb. It was very difficult. When he finally reached the top he was "almost" out of breath.  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) That was a good warm-up, but it's time to do what I do best.  
  
Caine took his sniper rifle off his back and put it on the ground. He then laid stomach first, down on the tan colored sand to hold it. The rifle extended out. Caine also became cloaked. He looked into the scope. He saw the hotel and then scanned through all of the windows until he came across the one he wanted. Caine found it. He looked into the window and saw that Olrich and the woman were fighting. The only peculiar thing was that Olrich was in his boxers and the woman was in her underwear. Since Caine was feeling in a particularly bad mood, he decided he was going to kill the both of them. Caine got comfortable as he steadied his shot. Through the window he saw the woman try to angrily leave, but Olrich grabbed her arm. With Olrich facing her and the woman facing Olrich, they were one behind the other, lined up in Caine's sight.  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) NOW!  
  
Caine quickly lined up his sights with Olrich's back. He then exhaled, and slowly squeezed the trigger. With an all too familiar BOOM!, a bullet flew out of Caine's barrel with unbelievable speed. The bullet hit Olrich in the spine, basically making him explode, and hit the women in the abdomen, cutting her in half. As the bullet passed through the couple, it destroyed everything in its path. In plain english,- there was a hole with a width, the length of a bus passing through the top right corner of the hotel. Everyone across from Olrichs' compartment were killed instantly. Caine looked at all the damage he did and decided to do some more.  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) Oh what the hell, I might as well level the place.  
  
Caine proceeded to shoot 4 more bullets- 3 for each remaining corner of the hotel, and 1 for the middle area. Caine watched as the whole building crumbled to dust.  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) That's enough of that. Time to collect my paycheck.  
  
Caine climbed down the cliff, and got on his bike. He then revved it up and took off for Van Halla. 


	5. Collecting nothing but betrayal

Driving to Van Halla was a little faster than driving from The Waterhole tavern to Glass Glades. In fact, it took Caine half of the time to get to Van Halla. When he actually got there, he saw that the town was rundown, except for the mansion Cornelious was talking about. The governor's mansion was huge! But at the look of things in the town, it seemed like Cornelious was a corrupt tyrant. Caine was no better.  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) Man this place stinks. Can't think about that right now- I have to meet Cornelious.  
  
Caine stopped cruising through the town on his bike and parked it right in front of the mansion. He walked up the ramp-like stairs to the door, and knocked on it. It opened by itself. Caine walked in to find a huge circular room with a spiraling staircase lining half of the wall. As he walked to the middle of the room, Cornelious- who was at the top of the staircase- showed up.  
  
(Cornelious) Ah, Caine! Greetings, and welcome to my humble abode. Did you fulfill your part of the bargain?  
  
Caine nods his head.  
  
(Cornelious) Excellent! Music to my ears.  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) Well, it looks like my fat friend here no longer has a fear of me- he's acting a lot more confident. Maybe he's just not showing it. I wonder what could cause that.  
  
(Cornelious) My friend, I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is, I'm not going to pay you.  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) WHAT!  
  
Caine balls his hands into fists.  
  
(Cornelious) The good news is, well, there is no good news.. Ok boys, get him!  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) That rat-bastard. I'll get him.  
  
Out of the shadows, 5 ninjas- all in black -spring out, weapons drawn. One has a chain, the second- a sword, another has tons and tons of shoryukens, the 4th ninja has a spear, and the last has nun-chucks. The shoryuken ninja starts the fight off by throwing a barrage of stars. While Caine dodges the projectiles, a chain comes from behind and snags his legs. He falls on his stomach and the ninja with the chain starts to pull him in.  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) Damn son of a bitch. Surprised me.  
  
Once the chain-ninja has Caine under him, it takes out a knife and goes for the deathblow. But Caine is ready, and with his revolver already out, he turns around and blasts a hole in the ninja's face. Caine jumps to his feet and takes the chain weapon from the corpse on the floor. He then hurls the it at the shoryuken ninja. The chain then wraps around the ninja's neck, and one of the waited ends crushes its adams apple. As that ninja slowly suffocates to death, the spear ninja catches him off guard by running- and just like a pole vaulter- uses his spear for support to kick Caine through a mansion window into the dusty streets.  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) Son of a BITCH! Oh, that's it! You made me mad now.  
  
While Caine gets to his feet, the remaining ninja's bust through the mansion door. The spear ninja runs at Caine as fast as he can. But as soon as the spear almost runs through him, Caine sidesteps, grabs the spear away, and stabs the ninja into the eye and through the skull. Blood and brains shower the other 2 ninja's. Enraged, the nun-chuck ninja runs at Caine, whipping his weapon to distract him while going into a sweep. Caine anticipates and does a jumping kick to the ninja's face. As the ninja staggers, Caine comes up and uses its own nun-chucks to break the ninja's neck. As the last ninja walks up, it draws its sword. The two opponents stare each other down, until the ninja begins twirling his sword around. Caine readies himself. The ninja throws his sword up into the air, and then comes charging. Caine swiftly draws his revolver from under his coat and shoots the ninja in the thigh. The ninja stops, looks down at his leg, and then looks back up at a gun pointing to his head. The ninja's eyes widen... BLAM!  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) Man, I'm glad that's over with. Stupid ninja's. Now it's time to take care of the traitor.  
  
Caine walked back into the mansion to see the pudgy bastard still sitting there at the top of the stairs. At the site of Caine still alive, his eyes enlarged as he ran in his room and locked the door, screaming all the while.  
  
(Cornelious) Help! Help! Someone save me! Help! Help!  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) No one or nothing is going to save you from me.  
  
Caine angrily walked up the stairs. When he got to the door, he kicked it down- only to find Cornelious with a gun pointed straight at him. Caine quickly ducked, and did a shoulder ram into the fatass, flinging the gun out of the room and over the stair rail. Caine looked at Cornelious with disgust.  
  
(Cornelious) Please! Please don't kill me! I have the money! (gets suitcase from under bed) See, I have the money! (Caine grabs it) Please I beg you! I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry!  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) Thanks for the money pal, but "Sorry" doesn't cut it.  
  
Caine takes out his revolver.  
  
(Cornelious) What? I gave you the money! You don't have to kill me, really! I'm sorry! I'm sorry...  
  
Cornelious starts to cry.  
  
(Cornelious)(Still crying) Ok, if you have to kill me, do it quick! (he flinches)  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) Oh no buddy, for all the crap you made me go through, you're going to die slow.  
  
Caine takes his revolver and slowly points it to Cornelious's right thigh. ...BLAM!  
  
(Cornelious) No! No, stop please!  
  
Caine takes his gun and points it at the fat mans left thigh. ..BLAM!  
  
(Cornelious) Please end it! End it!  
  
Caine points his weapon at Cornelious's right bicep. ..BLAM!  
  
(Cornelious)...(passes out)  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) Oh no you don't. You're going to stay awake through this.  
  
Caine kicks Cornelious in the ribs, and he jumps with a start.  
  
(Cornelious) Wha, what's going on? No!. Not You, not you!  
  
Caine shoots Cornelious's left bicep.  
  
(Cornelious)(weak) please..I can pay you more.  
  
Caine points his revolver over his belly and pauses.. ..BLAM! Caine walks out of the room, leaving Cornelious to slowly die with a bullet in his stomach- and leaving him 100 thousand less richer. He went down the stairs and left Van Halla that day to head back to the Waterhole bar. By now they should have a new barkeeper in. Hopefully nobody knows who killed the first one. After all, the Waterhole is where he meets potential customers. And they'd better pay up, for their sake. 


	6. Back home

For 100k, Caine sure didn't think all the driving he did was worth it. He must have already driven 600 miles. And getting gas for all that mileage wasn't easy. Caine must have stuck up and/or killed about a dozen people for the precious juice. Besides that, he had a lot of fun. Just as Caine was thinking that, he saw barter town- The town where the "waterhole" bar was located- and sped up. He wanted to get back there and relax. Plus he had to stop at the local weapons shop and buy some upgrades. Caine arrived. First thing he did was rent an upstairs room in the Waterhole. Then he strolled over to the weapons shop and stopped inside. A huge Scottish man with a kilt and machine- gun peg leg greeted him enthusiastically.  
  
(Scottish man) Welcome! Welcome! Can I help ya with anythin? My name is Gargon.  
  
Caine doesn't say a word. He just walks past Gargon and starts looking at the merchandise on the numerous racks. Gargon rubs his red beard and starts to speak.  
  
(Gargon) Aye, if ya need anything at all just call me.  
  
Gargon walks to his glass counter and stares at Caine intently. Caine ignores his offer and looks around. He scans all the rack until he sees something with it's own display case. Caine walks over to it and notices that it's a katana, 1 foot in length. Gargon sees Caine looking at it and snatches a business opportunity.  
  
(Gargon) Aye, that's a fine piece indeed. The blade on that katana can slice through anything like it was butter. It was last owned by a cyborg ninja. He killed many- the rascal. But in the end I took him down. That's how I got my leg.  
  
Caine taps the glass display twice and makes a thumbs up sign.  
  
(Gargon) Oh, good, good. You've made a fine choice sir. But may I ask if you would like to buy something else?  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) As a matter of fact, I do need to add some bang to my arsenal.  
  
Caine walks back to the back of the store and starts looking for something he saw earlier. He came back with 2 strips of 6 grenades and put them on the counter along with the katana.  
  
(Gargon) Ah, another fine choice sir. Those grenades are out on the strips because ya can either take one off and throw it, or ya can pull the zip cord and blow 'em all at once. Is that all for today sir?  
  
Caine nods his head.  
  
(Gargon) Ok. That will come to a total of four hundred and ninety nine-thousand dollars and ninety-nine cents.  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) You have to be joking. Damn it! All right I'll pay.  
  
Caine hands the money over.  
  
(Gargon) Ah, thankya my fine sir. And, for a bonus, you get the katana strap. It's to hold the blade close to you.  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) Whoopee.  
  
Caine walks out of the weapons shop bitterly disappointed that half of his pay was gone. It was worth it though. Caine went to his room to strap everything on. When he got there, he put everything he bought on his bed and look it over. When he was satisfied, he strapped the katana horizontally behind his back, and put one strip of grenades under each side of his cloak. Caine went downstairs and waited. Not to Caine's surprise, he had waited for over 3 weeks for someone to finally show. The guy that "finally showed" was about 4 foot 5 inches with a rough semi-beard, dressed in rags. So basically, a dirty little midget was his next customer. The man started talking to some of the drunkards in the bar, and Caine saw them fearfully point at him. The man in rags walked up to Caine.  
  
(Man in rags) Seigneur, I have searched far and wide for a person with your skills. My name is Benedicto Alvarez, and I wish to hire you. You see, it is not only I, but my people as well, who wish to use your services. We can only pay in gold though. This is Okay?  
  
Caine nods his head.  
  
(Alvarez) Very good seigneur. Now let me tell you about the man we wish to be killed. He is an evil man who goes by the name of Jerome. This man is a drug lord who is powerful, yet enslaves my people. No ordinary man can kill him; that is why we need you. Here is some information and a picture of him. (hands folder to Caine) We will pay you 20 bars of gold when you complete our task. I must leave now, seigneur. So farewell.  
  
Alvarez leaves the bar and stuffs himself in a van crammed with other Mexicans. After Alvarez leaves, Caine walks up to his room with the folder and locks the door behind him. He sits down at a desk, and opens the folder that the dirty Mexican gave him. Caine found out that Jerome lived in a huge guarded fortress right next to the village that Alvarez lived in. The village of Santa Poco.  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) Man, I hope this trip doesn't take as long as my last one. It would be torture to do that shit again. Well, I guess I should get going then.  
  
Caine went downstairs, through the swinging bar doors, and got on his bike. He put the kickstand up and jumped down on the ignition starter. The engine barked to a start and Caine set off to find his target. 


	7. A deadly stranger

Caine's hopes didn't come true, because he'd been driving for 5 hours now and still going strong.  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) I have a feeling I'm going to be driving for a lot longer. And that reminds me; Always check how far the customer wants you to go BEFORE you accept the contract. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!  
  
As Caine cursed himself, he started to pass through a tall canyon. It looked like it was a couple of miles long. Caine was halfway through, when he spotted a silhouette of something or someone. He immediately stopped the bike and looked up at the canyon rim. All of the sudden, by the sound of it, someone with a rocket launcher shot a projectile at him. But Caine could tell by the projectory of it that the missile was going to miss him. In fact, it was going ahead of him into the canyon wall..  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) Wait a minute.. Oh crap.  
  
With a large explosion, the rocket created an avalanche of rocks to fall on Caine. But his bike was too fast and he barely escaped being buried alive. Caine's heart was racing.  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) Man! What a rush! That was crazy! Damn it, pull yourself together. Someone tried to kill you. I'll get him though.  
  
Caine quickly took his sniper rifle out and got off his bike. He stood up, and while in a standing position, his rifle telescoped out to its full length. Caine put his eye up to the scope just in time to see a dark figure abandon its weapon and start running. One peculiar feature that our mercenary saw was that the mystery person had a dragon tattoo on his arm. Who cares? Caine digs his heels into the ground as he points the gun at the canyon top towards the person up there. He takes aim and then fires. BOOM! Caine misses, as the mystery person darts out of the way.  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) he's fast.  
  
Caine takes aim again.  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) I'll get him this time.  
  
BOOM! miss. BOOM! another miss. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! all misses. As Caine shoots his barrage, gigantic holes appear in the rock face as the thing up there dodges every bullet with ease.  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) Damn, IT! One last time!  
  
Caine follows the figure with his barrel, exhales,-the thing is almost out of sight- and squeezes the trigger, hoping it hits. BOOM!......... ..DAMN!  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) He got away. HE GOT AWAY?! Oh I sware, I'll find you where ever you are.  
  
Caine, psychotic with anger, got back on his bike and drove to..to.. Oh what the hell, Caine was too angry to think right now. 


	8. Freeing the village

Caine arrived in Santa Poco after about another hour or so. As he entered the village on his bike, Caine looked around at his surroundings. It was a very tropical setting for such a run-down, poverty-stricken place. There were straw huts in 2 rows and in between was where all the guards were lounging, occasionally ordering people around. The guards had sub machine- guns and they all had machetes. At each corner of the village there was a watchtower with a sniper in it.  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) This could get ugly.  
  
As Caine was surveying the scene, a soldier spotted him and yelled out.  
  
(Soldier) Hey You! What are you doing?! Get back in the fields!  
  
Caine did a swerving about-face turn on his bike and started driving out of there. He had to devise a plan. The now, group of soldiers behind him opened fire. Bullets sprayed the ground where Caine's bike was spitting up dirt. He barely made it out. Caine would have to wait for the cover of darkness. He waited in the jungle for a while, because when he retreated, it was only early afternoon. While he was waiting in the gloom of the jungle, Caine devised a plan.  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) All right, I'm not sure if this is even where my target is, but I'll just get rid these guys anyway.  
  
Caine starts to advance to the village on foot, but runs face first into a guard. Caine jumps to his feet and the guard clumsily gets up off the jungle floor. The sentry decides to look up and sees a frightful tall man in a coat.  
  
(Sentry) Intruder! HELP! Everyone get hi..  
  
Caine interrupts the sentry's sentence by quickly stabbing him in the gut and then horizontally slicing his head off. No blood came out of his stumpy neck- but a river trickled out of the hole in his stomach. Caine tried to continue, but the loudmouth who didn't have a head at the moment, set off the alarm already. Anyway, a group of 5 soldiers surrounded Caine in a matter of seconds.  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) I'm ready! Give me all you got, punks!  
  
Caine goes invisible and the soldiers take out their machetes for fear of shooting each other.  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) Hmmm.. Let's see what this blade can do. But first, I'll let these idiots try something.  
  
All at once, the soldiers slice in the direction that they saw Caine last. But he had already done a back-flip out of the human circle. After they saw that they weren't getting anywhere, the solders started swiping every which way hoping that they hit solid flesh.  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) Man! They look like Idiots!  
  
A beam of light passes through the soldiers' machetes, and one after the other, they fall apart into clean, serrated pieces. Spooked, the men stand in a circle once again, back to back this time. Caine anticipates what they're about to do and quietly performs another flip into the middle of the circle. They take out their machine-guns and fire everywhere in smooth side-to-side motions. Everything in the bullets' path gets destroyed; trees get cut down, and small explosions of dirt appear all over the ground.  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) I'm glad I'm not in that bullet storm. They're killing the forest! Stupid freaks, TIME. TO. DIIIIIEEEE!  
  
Yet again, a beam of light passes through something repeatedly. But this time, it's the soldiers. Their eyes enlarge and the soldier's mouths fill up with blood. One soldier splits horizontally in half- his upper body flying in the air before crashing down in a heap of skin and bones. Another's skull gets cut diagonally upward in half. A third man separates vertically this time. The fourth's arms and feet, head-everything- gets severed. The last guy drops to the floor, and when he hits the ground, falls to chopped pieces in a pool of blood.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE- If you could slow down time, you would see Caine do various slashes to the sentry men. All of this happened super fast, and at one time. One grotesque event was that all of the body bits fell into a neat/sloppy pile of blood and guts.   
  
Caine sprints back into the village- his feet a blur. He knew what he was doing. 


	9. Fufilling another contract

Caine crouched beside a bush that was near one of the towers. He had to have a backup plan.  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) Hmmm. What can I do?. I got it.  
  
Caine goes invisible, walks over to a tower and climbs it halfway to the top. He then takes a grenade out and nestles it on a wooden support plank. Caine jumps down 40 feet, then does the same to the other 3.  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) That should do it. I'm safe now if I get into a jam.  
  
Caine starts to crawl around behind the dark walls of the connected village-huts and spots a guard. The man was just sitting there, whistling and rocking from side to side- his back to Caine. Caine takes out his katana and walks right up to the guard. He then puts his hand over the guards mouth,- the man gives a muffled cry, but it's too late and no one hears him- and stabs him twice in the chest, then slices the top of his cranium off. The guards severed brain was visible. While the guard convulses, Caine picks up the dead guard with one hand, off his feet, and tosses him in a nearby trashcan. Caine almost forgot to kick the scalp in an open doorway. But when he did that, a woman, who Caine didn't notice, screamed.  
  
(Woman) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! O my god, O MY GOD! Someone, quick HEEEELLPPP!  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) Drat it all to hell! I'm going to have to do this the hard way!  
  
Caine jumps on the roof of the hut just as a group of soldiers come running around the bend. They immediately knew where he went, because the soldiers took out their machine-guns and started blazing away at the straw roof tops. As the soldiers shot their bullets, Caine, who was unnoticed by the guards, jumped off the roofs and took out his sniper rifle.  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) I'll let the bastards suffer before they die.  
  
Caine didn't go through all of his ritual steps before firing. He just took a standing shot and aimed 5 inches from their faces, knowing full well what the effect would be. Caine pulled the trigger. BOOM! The bullet passed by their faces, breaking the sound barrier with a loud BANG! The guards wondered what it was that went by their faces. While the guards wondered for a split second, their faces and scalp suddenly tear off with a delayed reaction. They screamed in agony until they went into shock and died.  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) Well that takes care of them, but there's still more guys to get rid of. Ah, I might as well go out in the open and get this over with.  
  
Caine runs out into the village square. Immediately, about a group of 25 guards take out their machetes and advance on him. Caine feels the sites of the gunmen at the towers on him, but he puts his backup plan into action. He takes out his revolver and shoots one of the grenades. KA-BOOM! Everyone could hear a scream that descended, and with a sickening crunch, and then all was silent. Caine quickly shot the other 3 towers in succession. KA- BOOM!...KA-BOOM.KA-BOOM. As the guards were dazed and confused, Caine rushed in with his revolver and katana, and tore into the crowd. Shots to 3 guards in the head. all dead. An upward slash to a guards chin. Dead. A running slice to 3 guards in a row. Dead, and if I might add, it looked like a series of fountains one behind the other- Caine had cut their heads off. For his next kill, or should I say kills, Caine took a grenade out and threw it into the sea of men, and scrambled behind a tree that happened to conveniently be 3 feet away. BAM! Caine peeked around the tree and saw bodies strewn around the ground with severed limbs and digestive tract.  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) Well, I think that's all of th. Arghh!  
  
The 3 lucky (or maybe not so lucky) remaining soldiers Caine didn't see, all took a slash at him. But it seemed that Caine had some luck too, because the wounds were just surface cuts.  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) Son of a gun! I seem to be a very good target for sneaking up on lately!  
  
Caine easily dispatched the remaining men with gun and sword. After he was done, he sat down with his back against a tree, out of breath. He falls asleep. It's early morning and Caine can feel the rays of sunlight through his eyelids. But that wasn't what woke him up... Hey! Yeah! Woo-Hoo! Our Savior! Caine woke up to the sound of his very own village alarm clock.  
  
(Villager) Thankyou, Thankyou! You have saved us from the evil ones!  
  
(Woman) Please, kiss my baby! Bless it! Do something!  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) Where'd all these weirdo's come from. And no I'm not going to kiss that rugrat. Arghh! Get off me! What are you people doing! Just give me the gold!  
  
Just then, the people became silent and made room for a short man. The little dirty midget Alvarez!  
  
(Alvarez) As chief of this village and on behalf of my people, I thank you Seigneur. You have freed us from some of Jerome's henchman, but we cannot pay you yet. We asked you to kill Jerome, and you have not done that. Yes, you must travel 5 miles north from here, and then you will find his fortress. I warn you though- be cautious -his fortress is guarded by many a soldier. So farewell, and we wish you good luck.  
  
(Caine)(Thinking) So you're telling me I killed all those guys for nothing!? Dammit! I'm going to have to do this crap all over again and it may be even harder than what I just did. No use crying about it, better get my bike.  
  
Caine sprinted to his camouflaged bike in the jungle and started on his way. He wanted to get that gold, no matter what. 


End file.
